Unexpected
by summie6
Summary: Hermione is returning to seventh year with Ron and Ginny as Head Girl. But will she be able to handle her new partner?
1. Returning to Hogwarts

**Alright so here's the thing... This is my very first fan fiction. Ever. So don't go too hard on me. I'm still working out the kinks...**

**Disclaimer: I most defiantly do NOT own any of Harry Potter... J.K. Rowling is a genius and I cannot even imagine being that talented.**

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

I woke up feeling...well quite frankly feeling like someone had repeatedly punched me in the gut.

Yesterday was another joyous day in the life of "Hermione Granger, Smartest Witch of the Century" or at least that's what it was to the rest of the magical world... but honestly, I really just wanted to be normal again. Well, not that I hadn't always been intelligent. But now everyone treated me...differently. It was no longer, "Hey Hermione. Whats up?" It was now, "Hermione Granger? Is that the real Hermione Granger?" Wherever i went, there was always someone whispering behind my back. "I heard that she is having a secret affair with Ron Wesley!" or, "Did you know that she produced a patronus charm in front of twenty-seven dementaurs, just by looking at one?" or my personal favorite, "Can you believe that she has done all of that great stuff, but still can't find a boyfriend? I mean, who would turn down Victor Krum?" Ah. How I love it. NOT.

But i was going to have to suck it up, and get used to it. This year I was to be head girl. When I had gotten the letter, I was absolutely delighted. That is, untill I found out who I was to be spending almost all of my free time (and school day for Dumbledore had requested that the head boy and girl should have the same classes ALL year) with. The most vile thing in all of creation. He could have dropped off the face of the earth and I wouldn't have blinked.

Malfoy.

How could he!? Dumbledore knew that i hated him with my very being. He knew that I would rather spend eternity in hell than spend a minute with that ferret alone. then again, I had done that hadn't I? Draco Malfoy had done to me almost that very thing. Not quite an eternity, but it felt like it at the time... Down in a cold cellar, he tortured me with the imperious curse. It was worse than having my own spine ripped out of my back. and now, I would spend an entire school year seeing his filthy face every morning.  
It made me sick.

I yawned, stretched, and groggily got up out of my queen-sized temperpedic bed. (you know, for muggles, they really had some great inventions...)

My room was quite small. It was neat, and organized. Fine for me. I never had needed anything special. Just a place to keep my clothes, and books. Though, I was looking foreword to seeing what my room looked like at Hogwarts this year...

No. Because no matter how extravagant my place to stay was, it wouldn't matter because I would be sharing it with Malfoy.  
Why did he have to ruin everything good in my life? It was almost as if he wanted to make my existence a living hell.

I walked over to my ordinary dresser, grabbed a plaid skirt that went just below the knees, a white button up, tie,  
and undergarments, and slumped to the bathroom.

I looked in the small, oval mirror and sighed. I had changed sense sixth year. My hair had gotten much more curley, rather than frizzy. And my features had somehow shifted to look more feminine. I also had gained curves. Not overly voluptuous, I was still quite thin, but I had the prefect hourglass shape.

I undressed, and took a hot shower. When I got out, I put on my ordinary outfit, and headed downstairs. My bags were already packed, and on my bed. (I love magic)

I never noticed how completely undefined my home was. Just a little ranch off Dourson rd. Plain white walls, generic off-white carpet. Nothing that really caught the eye.

As soon as I got downstairs with my luggage, I was embraced by an overly dramatic mother. "I'll miss you so much my darling. Be sure to write as often as possible. And don't forget to tell Harry and Ron hello." She adored them... "Ok mum i will." I said not-so-enthusiastically. "Hermione. This is your last year at Hogwarts. Couldn't you be a little exited, or sad, or something?" she said with a confused and slightly frustrated look. "I really don't have much to be enthusiastic about. I mean really. Ron is going to be spending all of his time with Lavender, and Harry is working with the Order. I'll be all alone." (with Malfoy) "And as for it being the last year, nothing has really been the same since the war...so it really doesn't matter anyways."

"Well then, I'll just have to be exited for you. Pictures!" Ugh. I internally groaned. She felt the need to put every last bloody moment in her little scrapbooks. I swear not one moment in my life has not been documented.

She ran to the cupboard and grabbed out her silver little digital camera. Oh, how I loathed it so. "Smile Hermione. This is the only first day of seventh year." "Yes. and tomorrow will be the only second. Can we get on with it?" she gave me a disapproving look, and took the picture.

"I'm sorry your father couldn't be here for the big "send off" but he, as you know, had to work. He really does feel horrible..." I was a little disappointed that i couldn't see him, but he was in France at some dentist thing. (who knows) "Oh, it's fine. I'll see him on Christmas. It'll be OK."

"Alright sweetie. I hope you have a great first day. Make goo-" "Make good choices. You can't go back in time." even though I have done that before... "Yeah, I got it mum. I'll write you as soon as I can." I kissed her on the cheek, grabbed my luggage, and with a pop, I was at the train station.

* * *

"Miony! Where on earth have you been? No letters, no calls, not even a text?" I was greeted on the train by two (a little too exited) of my best friends; Ron, and Ginny. "Wow Gin you know what textingis? That amazes me. And just an F.Y.I., you guys haven't tried to contact me at all either. So don't blame it all on me." I walked over to the seat, set my luggage down, and closed the door.

Wow. Ginny looked...amazing. I mean, not to be weird or anything. But she looked great. She cut her hair so it rested just above her collar bone, and she defiantly gained a few bra sizes. She had apparently started to wear make-up. Not an over abundance, but just enough to emphasize her curly lashes, and glorious skin color. Oh, how I wish I was like Ginny. She was the perfect girl, for anyone.

Ron looked generally the same as usual. Nothing too fabulous there. He had grown his fire red hair out just a little longer this year, and it came to cover about half his eyes, before it swooped to the side. He had gained a lot of muscle from riding around on that silly broom so much. But he still was just Ron.

"So Herms, what have you been doing lately?" The generic question. Ron wasn't to origional. "Not much really. I bet your summer was much more exiting than mine was... All I did was hear about my parents new dentistry equipment that they got at the hospital. -Muggle stuff." I said after they both looked at me like I was an insane person trying to explain how I was an alien from planet Zorgon.

"How about you?"

"Well, mum sent us off to the misistry with dad for a while. She says it's time that we knew what exactly our father does when he goes to work. Not that we didn't get the full scoop every night at dinner. But really I just think now that George is gone, she wanted some peace and quiet. So she was just finding a way to get rid of us." Ginny just looked off into space at nothing. Probably thinking of Harry as she usually does when he should be with her, but cannot be. Ginny and Harry have been having a relationship which they thought that they could keep from me. But honestly they're being a tad bit hypocritical. I mean you can't try to hide something from the smartest whitch of the century...

We spent the rest of the train ride talking about how the school years _should _have went by fast, as normal seventh years would have. But out of all the things we have been through, it could have gone along much faster.

As I was walking off of the train when we arrived, I overheard one of the cabins not-so-quiet conversations, "Hey mate! Head boy! Good job! I wonder who your room-mate will be. You are the Slythern Sex god after all." I looked in just at the right moment to see Blaise Zabini playfully nudge Malfoy at these words. Slythern Sex God my arse. I didn't care what his little whores had to say about his apparent "abilities" in that area. He would never get to me. Ever.

But did this mean he didn't know that _I _was the head girl? Well this would be interesting...

"Herms. You coming?" Said a very distant Ron.

"Yea sorry. Be right there." I shouted as I hurried off.

* * *

"WHAT! THERE HAS TO BE A MISTAKE! GRANGER? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" I smirked as I walked past his little tantrum. Yes. He hated this just as much as I would. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He grabbed me by my wrist and slammed me against the wall. He was so close I could practically feel the anger roll off of him in waves of rage.

"Get the hell away from me Malfoy, you git!" His piercing gray eyes bore down into my very core.

"Granger. Tell me now why the fuck I have to spend my perfectly good time with your mudblood face." He didn't move.

"Oh, I don't know Malfoy. Maybe it's becuase I am apparently the smartest student here, or that I care about this school, or hey, here's a thought. Because I don't spend my time screwing every mildly attractive female I lay my eyes on. You know what? I think D, all of the above. Now get off of me before I use the same magic that defeated your precious dark lord to kick your ass too."

Wow. Had I really said that? I mean, I hadn't meant to be so harsh...had I?

He was off of me so fast, I fell to the ground from the swift movement. By the time I had gathered my strength enough to look up, he was gone. "There you are Ms. Granger. I have been looking everywhere for yo- why areyou on the floor?" She said with a confused, and slightly annoyed sense of arrogance that Mrs. Mcgonnagle always had in her voice. That is, unless she was speaking with Harry. She loved that boy...

"Well, you see Mrs. Mcgonnagle, I was rushing down the hallway, and I tripped over my own feet." I said as I scrambled up off of the ground. "Let's try to refrain from letting people know of this kind of thing now shall we? We don't want the students thinking our new head girl is some kind of a klutz." No, she just didn't want to make herself look bad... "Have you by chance seen Mr. Malfoy around? I need to go over everything with both of you, and show you your rooms." Lie. "No, I don't believe I have, unless we walked by earlier. It was pretty crowded..."

"Then we will need to get to him." She grabbed my arm, whispered something, and with a snap we were suddenly in the Slytherin corridors. How strange. And a few paces ahead of us, was Malfoy walking, well I can't really say walking because he was slumped over and shuffling his feet. Also every few seconds his body would shudder. Had she put us here? "Professor, you need to show me how to do that!" I said a bit over-enthusiastically. But just as she was about to open her mouth, Malfoy snapped around and I swear, his furious glare alone could have killed someone. But if you looked slightly past the menacing facial expression, you could almost see...sadness? And why were his eyes all puffy? Had Draco Malfoy just been...crying?

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry, it's a bit short I know. But the more reviews I get...the more motivated I am. So review, review, review :)**


	2. Rules, and Regulations

**OK so here is the next chapter, enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: Not a chance.**

* * *

"MR. Malfoy, are you alright? Godrick you look terrible. Has something happened?"

She looked genuinely concerned for him. How could anyone be concerned for Draco Malfoy's well being? Perhaps she thought he had just witnessed something else to add to the curious case of the Hogwarts Hooligans. "what will happen with Potter and his crew this year?" I can hear the first years saying it now. I swear it's like our lives are one big story that some author is just spitting out of her mind. She would have to be quite brilliant to come up with something of our magnitude though...

"Yes, yes of course proffesor I had something get caught in my eye. Terribly sorry ma'am."

Really? Had he seriously just used that one? That is the most over-used crying excuse in the book. For someone who is supposed to be practically equal to my intellect, you would think he could come up with something a little more original.

"Well then get on with it. I still have to explain everything to you two. That's a lot of ground to cover. All before dinner." And probably meant for me not to hear. "If that is even possible." In just about as long as it took for her to say that, he was already standing not a foot from me. Drat him and his stupid... long.... masculine..... muscular...... not-too-thick......toned......legs.......

WHAT!? THIS IS FUCKING MALFOY! WHAT AM I THINKING!

I looked up just in time to see him smirking down at me. "Like what you see?" Great. He caught me checking out his legs. That's just awesome. Alright, come back...need a comeback... "No actually, just the opposite. I was noticing that your o-so-perfect shoes have scuff marks on them. Might want to clean that up." I said with a smile. He was all about the looks. He frowned, and started walking. This would be fun.

I caught up with them as Mcgonnagal was saying something about how we can't let any single student get past our guard or something. Then in a low voice he said, "I let you win that one." right. "Psh." I scoffed. "Like you could beat me at _anything _besides the normal guy stuff." He shot a sideways glance at me. "And what would the 'normal guy stuff' be? Quittich? Arm wrestling? Sex?." My face must have gotten red because he laughed.

His laugh was extremely appealing. It was low and sexy. Almost like he was purring. Ugh no! Not again. This better not turn into a habit...

"Thinking about me again Granger? You really need to get better at hiding the fact that you find me attractive. Or get used to me calling you out on it." Was I _that _easy to read?

"You need a hobby Malfoy. All you do is sit around paying attention to everything anyone else does, that is at all in relation to you. Even if it's in disgust. Which is what that was." I said with a your-such-a-sicko look.

"OK. Touche." Then he got closer, and I mean really close, and whispered directly into my ear, "You know, you really need to learn how to lie." I could smell his musky cologne mix with his Cinnamon breath. It was intoxicating. I didn't even know they came out with that kind of scent. It must have been a spell, or potion specifically designed for luring women to him. Malfoy _would_ have something like that. I know it was working on me... "See, now if I say something else, you will try to scrounge for another come-back. So I won't." He said with a slow, sexy smile.

I got up, and nudged closer to Mrs. Mcgonnagal, actually listening to what she was saying now. "As for your dormitory. There will be a staircase to the right, and going up, and to the left and going down. Miss Granger, you will take the one to your right, and Mr. Malfoy to the left. Each of your rooms have all of your belongings, and are equipped with all of your needs. Now as for the rules, you may have students visit, but none may stay the night. You are not to leave after-hours unless it is to patrol. Understood?" She looked back at us with annoyance. She knew we weren't paying attention through most of it. "Lets hope you don't forget _anything _that I have expressed to you." She looked us over, then said, "There is one last rule, but I don't think we'll have to worry about this one. There is absolutely no... funny business allowed between the two of you. You will be staying in the same dormitory by yourselves. And there will be no one to interrupt you. That includes you bringing anyone here. So I do not want you to do anything...well you know what I mean." She did the closest thing you could imagine to a smirk, then turned and started walking again.

She was talking about sex! HA! I mean, maybe Mr. Perv over here would do something along those lines. But how could she even think to partially direct that toward me? I was still a virgin, and not planning on changing that status any time soon. Especially with someone as repulsive, well maybe not repulsive looking, as Draco Malfoy.

"She won't have to worry about us, now will she Granger?" He whispered in my ear again. HOLY SHIT! He scared the crap out of me! He was even closer now, crouching over me like a preditor with it's prey. And that is just what I would be, his prey. Him, and that slow, sexy, deep voice. Ugh stop it Hermione! Stop thinking of him in that way! OK. So I hope my room is decorated nicely. I might have to- "Then again, maybe they will..."

Why is he doing this? He doesn't even like me! He hates me! What happened to make this change? Just a few minutes ago he was screaming at me for being head girl! He was crying about my a little too obtrusive comment! I mean he has tortured me for Godrik's sake! Does he feel bad for me now? What? Did he finally grow a conscience in that twisted mind? Well, I wouldn't fall for his tricks. I wouldn't give in.

I stomped away from him. "Professor, Dumbledore said that we would have all of our classes together. Correct?" I said trying to hide my displeasure. "Ha ha" she chuckled. "Yes, he wanted you two to be able to learn to work as a team."

"Is there any way possible we could, you know, change that?" I said, pleading. Draco did the typical guy grunt/laugh, and rolled his eyes. "Well Miss Granger, I don't think that will happen. I am sorry but this is the reason he made the decision. Because he knew you two aren't... the closest of friends. As a matter of fact I believe he has arranged for you to sit next to each other as well." WHAT!?! NO! Malfoy looked at my face and laughed. Even in my outrage, I could still hear the boy-ish hint in his laugh combined with the deep, soothing-"Well here we are."

We arrived at a oval painting of a beautiful woman in a deep purple, floor length gown with long, blonde, wavey hair. She smiled and said in an angellic voice,"Password please." The professor turned and said,"Midnight Sun." The maiden smiled, and gestured us to walk into the now-opened painting. It was glorious.

There were Maroon and Green fabrics that drooped down along the octagonal walls. High ceilings, with squish-under-your-toes silver and gold carpet. Various cozy chairs, love seats, and a sofa were the centerpieces of the room. All with the same color theme. And on the wall directly across from the doorway was a giant painting of a lion, and a snake intertwined. The staircase to the right (mine) was closed, and had estimated about four flights. There was a golden runner going all the way up. The left staircase going down, was spiral, and also closed, and had a silver runner. Above us was a beautiful chandelier so intricate, I thought that if I looked at it hard enough, it would shatter into a billion shards. The room was marvelous. I couldn't believe I had the privilege of staying here all year. Even Malfoy couldn't ruin this for me.

He walked over, and plopped on one of the love seats horizontally, messing up the perfect order of the throw pillows.

Then again, maybe I was wrong.

* * *

After the professor left, I walked into the small kitchen area (well, it consisted of a mini-refrigerator, a microwave, and a cabinet. That's right, one cabinet) and looked around the rest of the dorm. All of a sudden, I was pinned to the wall in front of me with my back against it. "Well Miss Granger, welcome to our new home." He said with a sly smile.

Damn did he smell good. Every part of him that he could fit against me was practically glued to my small figure. And let me tell you, even through his clothes I could tell he was perfectly toned. His smoldering grey eyes were burning a hole in me. I needed to get away from him before I did something I would regret. I couldn't think straight like this. I shoved against his chest as hard as I could.

"OH, now I don't really think you want me to leave..." He needed to get off me, and soon. Like now. I whipped out my wand, and pointed toward his toned abdomen. "Stupefy" He was on the floor in front of me in a flash. I maneuvered around his crumpled body and ran up the stairs as fast as I could.

That was way too close.

* * *

**OK so I realize I said that the last chapter was short, and I ended up making this one even shorter. But I have been exeptionally busy lately. (I don't like it any more than you do) But I PROMISE I will make the next chapter exceptionally longer. :) **


End file.
